This invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a 3-piece multipurpose bicycle repair and maintenance tool kit with a chain repair tool that is enclosed between two halves that prevents the tool from damaging a backpack or other tool carrier. The present invention is a compact bicycle tool kit that is easily carried on the bicycle or by the rider for use if a breakdown occurs or an adjustment needs to be made on the road.
Bicyclists have long been plagued with the problem of minor breakdowns occurring while riding when they are far from help or access to repair equipment. Because of the excess weight and limited storage space, conventional tools are seldom transported along with the bike for repair and adjustment purposes. The majority of problems occurring on conventional bicycles can be fixed or adjusted with only a few specific tools. Combining these specific tools into one lightweight compact unit would be particularly useful to the rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,042 (Chang) shows a tool combination for a bicycle. However, the tools in this patent are unprotected by any sort of enclosure. Therefore, if the tool set is carried in a backpack or in a soft bicycle tool carrier, the sharp tools may cause damage. Also, if the rider reaches into the backpack or carrier, and one of the tools has opened, he may cut his fingers. Also, the two halves of the tool set are held together by a complex locking mechanism, increasing the cost of manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,351 (Hawkins) shows a tool combination for a bicycle. The apparatus includes two clam shell halves that enclose the tools. However, it is necessary to separate the two clam shell halves to gain access to the tools.
There is a need for a bicycle tool set with an enclosure that protects the backpack and the fingers of the bicyclist from damage caused by the chain repair tool. The 3-piece tool assembly should have three parts which slide together to form the an enclosure without the need for a complicated locking mechanism. Also, the most commonly used tools should be readily accessible without the need to open an external case.
A three-piece bicycle tool assembly comprising:
a) a first tool carrier, the first tool carrier further comprising a plurality of first tools engaged therewith;
b) a second tool carrier, the second tool carrier further comprising a plurality of second tools engaged therewith; and
c) an engagement member separate from the first tool carrier and second tool carrier and wherein the first tool carrier and the second tool carrier slidably engage the engagement member therebetween.
A principal object and advantage of the present invention is that the first tool carrier and the second tool carrier enclose the engagement member between them, so that tools mounted on the engagement member will not damage a backpack or the fingers of a bicyclist.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that there is no need for a complicated locking mechanism to hold the first tool carrier and the second tool carrier together.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that the most commonly used tools are accessible without the need to open an external case.